The invention relates to a clay target throwing machine and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting the throwing machine on a vehicle or on a post anchored in the ground.
Clay target throwing machines are popular with sportsmen and, in particular, hunters attempting to hone their shooting skills. The machine operates using a spring loaded throwing arm to throw a disk shaped clay object which travels through the air and presents a moving target for the hunter.
Conventional throwing machines are generally portable and are typically placed on the surface of the ground and anchored by driving metal stakes through the base of the machine and into the ground. These conventionally anchored machines present several disadvantages in that target shooting often takes place in areas where the ground is not level or is hard or soggy, making it difficult to securely anchor the machine to the ground. Firm anchoring of the machine is important since a large percentage of the energy generated by the spring of the machine is not transferred to the throwing arm when the base of the machine is permitted to move. Even it the machine is securely anchored initially, the flailing of the throwing arm will often cause a loosening of the driven stakes.
Set up of these machines is time consuming since the ground must be cleared of vegetation and the stakes driven into the ground. The machine must also be frequently repositioned when the stakes work loose during operation of the machine.
In addition, conventionally anchored machines are inconvenient since an operator must stoop to load the targets onto the machine due to the low profile of the machine. This also presents a safety hazard by contributing to operator fatigue and increasing the likelihood of bringing the operator into contact with the throwing arm. It is also apparent that loosening of the driven stakes will allow the machine to move about and rise out of the ground, further increasing the likelihood of injury.
A throwing machine supporting apparatus known in the prior art partially alleviates these problems. The apparatus comprises a framework with two cylindrical pipes at one end which telescope into slightly larger diameter pipes which have been mounted to the undercarriage of a vehicle. This allows the throwing machine to be mounted above the ground surface and fixedly secured to the vehicle. This apparatus, however, presents additional problems in that the vehicle must be moved in order to significantly change the flight path of the clay targets. The apparatus is also uneconomical because of the expense involved in securing the larger diameter pipes to the undercarriage of the vehicle.